No Name Yet
by The Insane Sekhmet
Summary: Sydney get a surprize when she finds out what Lokadia really is... suck at summeries so please just R&R!


Chapter 1:

"Nigel, where is my notes?" asked Sydney Fox running around the room searching for her folder.

"It's right here Syd." said Claudia walking into Sydney's office holding the folder.

"Whats making you so stressed?" asked Claudia.

"Nothing just the fact that your father is sending over a very important student from a different school who will be taking classes here for awhile. She is the smartest person in her school so I need everything in order." said Sydney running around cleaning her desk and everything up.

"Uh, Sydney... sorry if it's a bad time but there is a girl here that wants to see you." said Nigel poking his head in the room. Sydney took a few deep calming breaths and went into the main office.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Sydney asked the tall girl who looked like she was only about sixteen wearing a long flowing black skirt, a black top, and a very long silk black scarf that she wore tightly around her neck, with her waist length raven black hair in a french braid. Her bright blue eyes shining as she looked around the room.

"Hi, my name is Lokadia but you can just call me Loki, I'm the new student that is going to be taking advenced classes here... espesually in ancient studies." said Loki holding out some papers. Sydney took them wondering if Loki was telling the truth. Nigel walked over to look over the papers with Sydney. Loki and Claudia made fast friends and were talking about clothes.

"What do you make of it Nigel?" asked Sydney seeing that the papers looked in order.

"How should I know!? Lokadia doesn't even look old enough to be going into high school." replied Nigel taking the papers from Sydney and taking them over to his desk to look over them more closley.

"Lokadia... how old excactly are you?" asked Sydney walking over to Claudia's desk where they were on the topic of black.

"I told you... call me Loki. Don't worry, I get that question at every school I'm almost fifteen, I am not as young as you think I am." replied Loki tossing her long hair over her sholder, then turned back to Claudia and started to talk again.

"Well I guess Loki's staying here." said Sydney walking back over to Nigel who was looking at the papers with a magnifying glass, then threw it down on his desk.

"She's flawless! Look at these papers! No mistakes anywhere and look, look at her handwriting! It's perfect!" said Nigel almost taking a spaz over Loki's papers and her. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Bye Syd, Nig. I'm taking Loki here around the school you know her classes and stuff like that. Oh then we're going to the mall... so bye bye." said Claudia getting her purse and coat then walking out the door waiting for Loki.

"Don't forget Loki, you're classes start tomorrow." said Sydney. Loki nodded, her bright blue eyes gittering with excitment as the turned and followed Claudia out.

"Why don't you like her Nigel?" asked Sydney."She looks like a bright young girl with an amazing history in ancient studies."

"It's just that... she seems to perfect... AHA!!!!!!! I've found a mistake on one of the papers... Oh wait, it's just something writtian on the back of one of the papers." said Nigel looking disapointed.

"Nigel wait, give that to me." said Sydney grabing it out of his hand. It was perfect hirogliphics. "Nigel can you translate this for me please?"

"Sure... It says: He who is the rightful heir to... something... go to where the king of gold lays forever and you will find what you need to find me... or something like that, Syd what if it's nothing what if she just made it up?" said Nigel once he looked up and saw the familier glint in her eyes.

"And what if it is not? Who's signature is that?" asked Sydney pointing so some writing on the bottom of the page.

"I have no clue..." replied Nigel.

"Come on, we're going to find Loki and Claudia and get this sorted out." said Sydney grabing Nigel and walking out the door.

"It's nothing Syd, it was written on the back of a piece of paper." said Nigel almost falling down.

"Not if my theroy is correct." replied Sydney running around the corner, Nigel in tow.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Interesting or what???!!!?!?!?! please tell me what you think about it... gets better i promiss!!! BY THE WAY... SINCE I AM NOT SMART ENOUGH TO THINK OF A TITLE FOR THIS FANFICTION, I AM HAVING THE NAME THIS STORY CONTEST!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU'RE TITLE!!! best one wins!!! 


End file.
